Kinda a Curtis
by Johnny Cade's little sister
Summary: Blood, last name, it doesn't matter. You're still a Curtis, kinda. Johnny gets sick and the Curtis boys take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Outsiders, S.E Hinton does. **

Chapter 1

Ponyboy's POV

I was walking home from the movies and was passing by the lot when I heard a groan. I looked over and saw a figure covered in newspapers, huddled against the cold. Johnny. I went over him and bent down to his level. He was sleeping, but not peacefully. He was sweating, despite it being cold out here. His face was flushed though, making his face pale. I felt his forehead, it was burning. Johnny stirred

"W-What?" he mumbled. His voice was kind of scratchy.

"Just me Johnny. Why are you sleeping out here? You know that you could of stayed at our house." I say. Johnny shrugged.

"Didn't want to bother you all." He said. I hate it when he does that. He should know that Darry doesn't care if he needs to stay the night. Johnny yawned.

"What time is it?" he asked sitting up a bit, before having to steady himself.

"You alright?" I ask him, helping Johnny sit up.

"Just a little dizzy, I'm okay."

"Alright, you want to come over? It's starting to get dark; you know that Darry won't care if you have to stay over." I say.

"Alright, yeah." Johnny says standing up shaking slightly. I put his arm over my shoulder and help him home. He was limping still from the beating the socs gave him a month ago. We got to my house and went inside. Darry was in the kitchen with Soda, eating dinner. Damn it, I'm late. Darry stood.

"Where have you been?" he asked impatiently. Then he saw Johnny, and his voice and expression softened.

"Hey Johnny, you need to stay the night." Johnny nodded. He went over to the couch, lying down. I went over to the table. Darry knew where I was now. We ate dinner and talked a little. I went over with Johnny and watched T.V with him. He kept nodding off, that was weird. Johnny almost never fell asleep during Perry Manson.

"Johnny are you feeling alright?" I finally asked. He nodded.

"I'm fine." He said. Darry walked over and felt his forehead. Darry sighed.

"No you're not. You're running a fever. Go sleep it off in Soda's old room. I'll bring you some aspirin later."

Johnny got up, hitched his thumbs in his pockets, and went to Soda's old room. I looked up at Darry.

"Johnny we'll be okay, right Darry?" I asked him. He nodded.

"He'll be fine." He said sitting down in his recliner. He turned the channel to Gunsmoke and pulled out his paper. I rolled my eyes.

"If your reading the paper, can I watch my show?"

"I'm listening to the T.V." he said. I rolled my eyes again and lay back on the couch. Soda sat on the floor, or rather lay down, in the middle of the living room.

I went to bed at about 9 and woke up at about 1 to the sound of puking. I weakly opened my eyes and went into the bathroom to see Soda and Johnny in the bathroom. Soda was holding up Johnny as Johnny threw up. I went over to them and rubbed Johnny's back. After he stopped Soda went to the kitchen to get him some water so he could rinse out his mouth.

"How long have you been sick Johnny? And don't lie." I ask him. He sighs.

"Since about yesterday. I got sick at the lot and just thought that I could just sleep it off. I guess not." He said. I gave him a small smile and rubbed his back again.

"Thanks for making me stay over." Johnny said as Soda came back with the water.

"No problem." I said as Soda handed him the glass. Johnny rinsed his mouth out and stood back up.

"Go back to sleep Pone. I'll help Johnny back to bed."

"Alright, night Johnny."

"Night Ponyboy."

**Please Review. What did you think?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soda's POV

I woke up at about six thirty to get ready for work. It only took me about 20 minutes to shower, get dressed, and eat, but I had to lie in bed for ten minutes before my body would let me start my day. I shook off my nighttime jitters and nabbed the second shower since Darry always got up at six.

I went into the bathroom and saw that Johnny was in there with Darry, who was holding up Johnny as the kid got sick. I went over to them and rubbed Johnny's back.

"Do you want to stick around here for the rest of the day? We won't mind. You could just sleep in Soda's old room." Darry said gently. Johnny nodded.

"Do you need the bathroom Soda?" Johnny asked.

"Umm… Yeah, sorry that you have to get up, but I need to get ready." I said.

Johnny nodded and started to get up, but he nearly fell again. Darry sighed and scooped Johnny up, which was a feat in our very small bathroom.

"Darry! You don't got to carry me!" Johnny protested.

"Well, you weren't making much progress on your own." Darry said rolling his eyes.

"Still! I'm not a ragdoll!" he said as Darry plopped him down on the couch, somewhat gently.

Ponyboy got up at about 6:50, yawning as he went into the bathroom. I smiled as I chugged down my chocolate milk. Steve came by to pick me up at about 7, but I looked at Johnny, him lying on the couch made feel bad about him being sick.

"You know what; I'm going to stay home. Go onto work without me, tell Harris that I'm sick or something."

"Alright, see you guys later." Steve says heading out the door. Darry grabs his tool belt off the couch and looks at me.

"You staying home?" he asks, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I'll stay here with Johnny." I say. He shrugs.

"Alright, but you need to go to work tomorrow. We can't afford for you to take off more than one day." He says. "Ponyboy! If you want a ride to school you need to hurry up!" Darry shouted.

Ponyboy came out, spilling over his backpack and track stuff. Darry rolled his eyes.

"If you would just keep that thing organized you wouldn't be losing stuff all the time."

"Yeah, I know. Can we go?" Pony asks. Darry nods.

"Yeah, see ya Soda. Tell Johnny to get better."

"Bye Soda!" Pony yells out as he and Darry get into the car.

I bum around for an hour before I hear Johnny try to get up off the couch. I go over to him and push him back down.

"Just relax Johnny. What you need?" I ask him.

"I wanted something to drink. It's really hot." It was September, it was cool, not really cold, how could Johnny be hot? I felt his forehead, and I had my answer. He was burning up.

"Yeah, I'll see if we have some juice or something." I say. I go into the kitchen, which was a mess, and look into the ice box. We didn't have that much, Darry hadn't been shopping in a week, so we were running low on food. There was some apple juice, some Pepsi, and a jug of chocolate milk. I grabbed the juice and poured a glass. I went back into the bedroom, where Johnny was rubbing his knee.

"Your knee hurting?" I ask him.

"It's alright." Johnny says quietly.

"Did your dad hurt it?" I ask him. Johnny takes in a breath.

"Do you want some ice for it?" I ask him.

"It's alright. Can I have that juice now?"

"Yeah, sure. Small sips so that you don't get sick again." He drinks it and lays back down. I feel his forehead again. It was still burning hot.

"I'll get you some Tylenol™ for your fever." I say. I get him the medicine and sit with him until he falls asleep.

**Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 3

Johnny's POV

I fell asleep in Soda's old room and tried to sleep off the fever I got from my Dad. He got sick a few days ago, making him more angry than usual, and that is why my leg is hurt again. He was sick for about a week and then was suddenly better, with the help of a hottie totty, and Jack Daniels. I knew that I should have stayed with Ponyboy but I hated to feel dependent on the Curtis's, it made me feel helpless.

Soda say with me while I slept, making me feel a little better. He had this calming affect over everyone, and made me feel like I was safe. That's part of the reason I let him hold me the day I got jumped. I don't let most people touch me, Soda and Pony are the few people that I let rub my head or just patting me on the back. Them and maybe Dallas. He was my hero, my protector, he made me feel like I didn't have parents who beat the shit out of me every other night, and that I wasn't afraid of the slightest noise at night. He made me feel, strong.

I woke up and felt dizzy. The room was spinning, making me feel nauseous. I shut my eyes tight, making the room stand still a bit. It was hot and humid, at least to me it was. I never really ever got sick, but one time I was seven, I got the flu really bad. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis took me to the hospital; I was there for three days. Not that my parents knew where I was, like they actually cared.

"Uhh, Soda?" I whispered. Soda jerked awake, looking startled.

"W-What? Oh, Johnny, what you need?" he asked nicely.

"Can I get some water?" I ask him. He nodded and handed me a glass that was on the table.

"Small sips, so you don't get sick." He says gently.

"How do you know all this stuff?" I ask him after I hand him back the cup.

"When Pony was little, he use to get sick a lot. Fevers, getting sick, chills, you name it. Mom, Dad, and me use to take care of him. Mom told me what to do for him, and it was easy. He got better when he got a little older." He said putting his feet on the bed.

"Oh, I didn't know that." I say putting my head back on the pillow. I noticed that I was still in my jacket, so I shrugged that off. It was still hot. Soda must have noticed.

"Do you want some of Pony's night cloths? He won't mind." I nod. He comes back with a white T-shirt and some old torn up night pants.

"Here you go." He says handing them to me.

"Thanks man." I say sitting up slowly.

"I'll let you change." He says leaving the room.

I try to stand up and then find the ground. The room starts spinning again and I start seeing double. I blink a few times, but it doesn't help. I try to grab on to the bed, but instead I see all black and find myself on the floor. I didn't even notice Soda rushing in.

**Please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the Reviews! I don't own anything! **

Chapter 4

Soda's POV

I heard a thud from inside the room, so I rushed in there. Johnny was laying on the floor, unconscious.

"Johnny? Come on buddy, you gotta wake up for me! Johnny this ain't funny! Damn it!" I ran to the kitchen and got a glass of ice water. I ran back to the room and poured it over Johnny's face. He gasped and blinked his eyes open.

"Come on Johnny, that's it, wake up now." I say helping him sit up. He rubs his head and groans.

"What's going on?" he mumbles. I ignore his question and get him back on the bed.

"What happened Soda? Did I fall off the bed or something?" he asks me again laying his head down.

"I think you fell of the bed. I'm going to call Darry so he can take you to the doctor's. You're getting way too hot." I say leaving the room.

"No, Soda, wait!" Johnny says weakly. I look back at him. He was even more white, shaking, and looking scared.

"What is it Johnny?" I ask gently.

"mscrdfdoctrs" he mumbles.

"What?" I ask again.

"I'm scared of doctors alright!" he nearly shouts. I try to hide the smile on my face.

"There's nothing to be scared of Johnny." I try to be reassuring.

"I know, but there's that smell, and needles, and those drugs that they give you to make you all loopy! I hate the hospital!" he says.

"I'll be with you the whole time. The only thing that you need to worry about is getting better. I'm going to call Darry and we'll take you, alright?" I say gently.

"Alright." He says quietly.

I smile and go dial the phone.

"_Hello, Johnson's Roofing and Carpeting Service, how may I help you?_" a female voice answers.

"Can I talk to Darrell Curtis?" I say.

"_I'll get him on the phone in just a minute."_ She says.

"Thank you." I say waiting.

"_Darrell Curtis" _

"Hey Darry, you need to come back home. Johnny's getting worse. We need to get him to the hospital." I say.

"_How bad is he?"_ Darry says worriedly. He and I both know that we couldn't go to the hospital only if it was an emergency.

"Bad, he passed out a few minutes ago, but he's awake now." I say.

"_Damn. Alright, get him ready. I'll be there in a few minutes." _He says hanging up.

I hang up and go back into my old room. Johnny was laying there, half asleep. Poor kid.

"Johnny, wake up. You need to get dressed." I say shaking him a bit.

"I'm up." He mumbles. He sits up shaking still and tries to stand. He wobbles a bit, so I put his arm over him shoulder. I help him to the couch and grab his jacket and shoes. We wait for a few minutes until Darry pulls up, Dally walking with him.

"Hey ya'll." I say as they come in. Dally nods at me and goes over to Johnny. He feels his forehead, then his cheeks, and his neck.

"How long as he been running a fever?" he asks not taking his eyes off Johnny. Dally was always his protector.

"About three days, I think." I say looking to Johnny.

"Four days. I got it from my Dad." Johnny says quietly.

"Anything else wrong with you?" Dallas asks him.

"I threw up a few times." Johnny mumbles.

"Sounds like the flu." Darry says. "Let's get him in the car. He'll need to see a doc, with his fever being so high."

Darry scoops Johnny up and carries out to the car. Johnny doesn't protest this time. He must be really tired. Dally gets in the truck, making me sit in the bed. I drummed my fingers impatiently on the way. When we pulled up, I hopped out. Dally helped Johnny stand, letting Darry park the car.

We get inside the building and I go check Johnny in.

"What seems to be the problem?" the nurse at the desk says. She was middle-aged with brownish-gray hair put up in a tight bun. She looked like a grandma in a nurse's uniform.

"My friend has a fever and has been throwing up for a few days." I say. She nods and writes something down.

"And where is your friend?" she asks me putting her stethoscope over her shoulders.

"Over here, mame." I say going over to Johnny. Johnny was sitting next to Dallas, his head hung, holding his stomach.

"Hello, are you Johnny?" she asks him taking off her stethoscope.

"Yes mame." He says quietly.

"How long have you been ill?" she asks him sitting in the chair next to Johnny that Dallas wasn't in.

"About four days." He says.

"Alright, anything else besides fever and vomiting?" she asks him putting the stethoscope in her ears.

"No, ma….."

"He passed out almost an hour ago." I say. I don't want Johnny to downplay this if he's really sick.

"Oh dear, well we'll have to fix that." She says calmly. She puts the scope on Johnny's chest, listening carefully.

"Heart sounds fine. I'll get you in an exam room after you sign some papers. Where are your parents?" she asks. Johnny looked up at me for help. Darry walks in right then and spots us.

"Are you this young man's guardian?" she asks him.

"I'll sign and pay for him if that's what you mean." Darry says coolly. The nurse nods and goes back to her desk. She has papers in her hands, and gives them to Darry.

"I need you to fill this out. His medical information, insurance, and personal information." She says. "If Johnny and the rest of you would like to come, I'll take you to an exam room."

"Thank you." Johnny says. We all get up, until Johnny nearly falls.

"Wow! Easy there, honey. I'll get you a wheelchair." The nurse says. She grabs a wheelchair and gently pushes Johnny into it. We followed the nurse into a room with a small bed, some cabinets, and a whole bunch of medical junk.

"Now, just wait here until I Dr. Fletcher comes in. Are you done with that, sir" the nurse asks Darry.

"Not yet Nurse….."

"Roberts, thank you. Just call me back when you're done with it." She says leaving the room.

We watched the nurse go, and waited in silence. After about thirty minutes Johnny feel asleep again, right in the wheelchair. We only noticed because he snorted in his sleep.

"The kid has the right idea." Dally says laying back in his chair. Darry smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Come're kiddo." Darry says. He lifts Johnny on to the bed, moving his legs so that they didn't dangle off the bed. We waited for another twenty minutes. The doctor finally came in, smiling a real type of smile. He was a little older than Darry, with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Fletcher. It seems that young Mr. Cade has had a fever and has vomited ever hour. Is this in on the bed?" he asks pointing to Johnny, who was still asleep.

"Yes, I'll wake him up." Darry says. He shakes Johnny gently, and he starts to stir.

"W-What" he starts sleepily.

"The doc's here." Darry says. Johnny sits up slowly and nods to the man.

"So, has anyone around you been ill?" the doctor asks putting his stethoscope in his ears.

"My dad, but he didn't have it this long." Johnny says shyly. The doctor nods.

"You might have another form of it." He says writing something on a chart.

"Would you please take your shirt off?" the doctor asks. Johnny goes red and looks away.

"If you feel uncomfortable with so many people in the room, I can have them leave." The doctor says.

"No, it's not that." Johnny says quietly.

"He got beat up about a month ago. The scars ain't pretty." Dally says bluntly.

"Oh, I see. You don't have to worry Johnny; no one's going to judge you." Dr. Fletcher says gently. Johnny nods and takes his shirt off. The scars from the Socs beating and his dad weren't pretty alright. Scars and welts covered his torso and his back, making Johnny's already natural tan skin look darker.

"Alright, lay back down." The doc says trying not to stare. Johnny does what the doctor asks him to and lays back down, looking up at the ceiling not wanting to see us looking at him half-nude. The doctor rubs his stethoscope so that it wouldn't be cold. He puts the thing on Johnny's stomach, for reasons I don't know, and listens. The doctor sighs.

"Johnny, have you ever had your spleen taken out before?"

Oh shit.

**Please Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Johnny's POV

"Johnny, have you ever had your spleen taken out before?"

I was frozen. My spleen? My freaking spleen? I don't even know what my spleen does, but it has to be something important if I have it in my body!

"Um… No." I stutter. The doctor sighs.

"We won't know for sure until I run some blood tests, but you might need to have your spleen removed. I'll send a nurse up here for some blood cultures." He says leaving the room.

Everyone looks at me, sympathetic. I didn't want that, I got enough of their pity already.

"Um…. Wow, I need to call Pony's school and pull him out." Darry says leaving.

I look at Soda he comes over and pats me on the back.

"Just relax Johnny, he might be wrong. And besides, he's a doctor; he knows what he's doing." Soda says reassuringly. I nod and lay back down. I was tired again. We waited for a while then Darry came back, then Darry left again, then he came back with Steve, Two-bit and Ponyboy, then finally the nurse came in. I went wide-eyed.

She had a box thing that had a tube, a band of what looked like rubber, swabs, Band-Aids, vials, and a really big needle. I gulped as she came over to me and took my arm. She rubbed it with disinfectant, and tied my arm up with the band. I looked over to Soda and he came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I could take getting beaten by Socs, beaten by my Dad, over even getting beaten in a rumble, but I can't stand needles!

The nurse hooked the needle to the tube, and the tube to the vial. I closed my eyes as she stabbed me with the needle. I peeked at the vial for a second, and nearly passed out. It was nasty, and I thought that nasty stuff like that was cool, but seeing my blood filling that glass vial made my stomach feel weak.

She got done and left. I looked at everyone. Two-Bit looked a little green, Steve looked sick, and Pony had to turn away. I hate hospitals!

The doctor came in at about 7. Two-Bit, Steve, Darry and Pony had to leave, but Soda and Dally stayed with me.

"We need to take an X-ray of your stomach. So just follow me and we'll get that done." Dr. Fletcher says.

I have to sit in a wheel chair while Soda wheels me up to the X-ray room.

"Alright, just hop up on here and lay still. It will take a while. There's a button that we'll give you if you feel like you're going to panic." The X-Ray guy says as I lay down. There's a loud noise that makes me jump and then the thing that I'm laying on moves into the big machine. It took about half an hour until they pulled me out. I nearly pushed that panic button as they did.

They said that I had to stay overnight until they decide what to do with me. Soda had work in the morning so he had to go, but Dally stayed with me. A pretty blond nurse came in later. Dally started flirting with her, but in the end all he got was the bird and I had to dress up in some ridiculous get-up.

Dally lifted a pack of cards from the general store when I had the X-ray taken so that we could play poker. By midnight I owed Dallas 50 dollars. I started to feel tired and so was Dally. He put his feet on the bed that I was sleeping on. My stomach was bothering me, but I didn't think that much of it until I woke up at 3 screaming.

**I'm sorry that it's short. But I'm tired and that's all I could think of. **

**Please Review**

**Also, after I get this done, I thought that it would be fun and different if I did a Twilight cross-over thing that would actually be serious and be finished. Tell me what you think**!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dally's POV

"AHHH!"

I woke, nearly falling out of my chair. Johnny was sitting up in bed, coughing and holding his side. I jumped up and went to over to him. He had tears streaming down his face, and was pale. He tore out his IV.

"What the hell is wrong?" I shout trying to get him to lay down. He stays up.

"My side!" he screams. I run out to the hallway and shout "Somebody get in here!"

Three nurses rush in and go over to the kid. They lift up his gown and press his side.

"His spleen is inflamed. We need to get an X-ray. Call the OR and tell them to scrub up." The older nurse says. I go over to them and put a hand on Johnny's arm.

"What's happening?" I shout.

"Please move. We need to take an X-ray of his stomach to see if his spleen is ruptured. You need to move!" she yells pushing me out of the way. They moved Johnny onto a gurney, reconnecting his IV.

"Dally!" Johnny yelps. "Don't leave!"

I go over and take his hand. "I'm right here. Relax kid" I say keeping him calm.

They wheeled him into some room and scanned him. It took a few minutes, and the nurse looked shocked. They ran in there and pulled Johnny out. He was coughing again. Coughing up blood.

"What's happening?" I ask more nicely this time.

"His spleen ruptured and blood is traveling up into his lungs. We need to take him into surgery to fix it. What is your blood type? He might need a donor."

"AB, I don't know if it's negative or positive." I say.

"Damn, he's A. Thank you anyway." She says wheeling him into a room next to the operating room. Johnny gives me one last look, he looked scared. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I went to the reception desk, jumped over the desk, sat down in a chair, and dialed on the phone.

Ring, Ring, Ring,

"_This better be important."_ I hear Darry growl into the phone. Note to self, let a sleeping bear lie.

"Johnny's spleen ruptured. He's going into surgery and might need a blood donor. Any of you guys have type A blood?"

"_Yeah, Soda is, hold on."_ He says, now alert. I look up and roll my eyes at how long it took Darry to get Soda.

"_Dally? What's going on? Is Johnny…." _

"Do you have type A blood?" I interrupt.

"_I'm a universal donor. We'll be right there."_ He says.

Ponyboy's POV

"Pony, wake up. We got to go!" Soda shakes me.

"I don't want to go to school!" I groan.

"Ponyboy wake up!" he says yanking me up.

"What the hell Soda?" I groan.

"We need to get to the hospital. Johnny needs a blood donor, and I'm the universal donor. We need to get there." He says handing me my shoes.

"What about Johnny?" I hadn't slept in few nights because of nightmares, so I didn't really understand what Soda was saying. He groaned in frustration and shoved my shoes on my feet.

"He's having emergency surgery. We need to get to the hospital." He says slowly. I yawn and nod.

Soda rushes me out the door and makes me wait in the truck. I nearly fall asleep again. Darry and Soda get in, Darry driving. I put my head back and try not to shut my eyes for Johnny's sake.

Darry's POV

I drove past every stop sign and every stop light since it was only us on the road. I made a twenty minute drive a ten minute one. Pony had conked out in the first five minutes on Soda's shoulder. I wished that we could have a relationship like that. He's to quite around me, making it seem like he's scared of me or something.

I parked near the entrance and looked at my sleeping kid brother. He looked comfortable, but I couldn't leave him asleep in a hospital parking lot.

"Wake up Pone, rise and shine." I say shaking him.

He groans. "Five more minutes Darry." He mumbles. I roll my eyes and shake him harder.

"You can sleep inside." I say. He groans and stumbles out of the car. We walk into the hospital and go to the head desk.

"Can you tell us where Mr. Cade is?" I ask. She nods sleepily and looks at her books.

"In surgery. His friend is in the waiting room by the OR. On the third floor, down on the left."

"Thanks." I say. We rush over there and see Dallas pacing up and down the hallway.

"Dally, how is he?" Soda asks him.

"I don't know, they haven't said nothing." He says sitting down. Pony sits next to him, and curls up in the tiny seat. I sit down and so does Soda.

"I guess we have to wait then."

We sat around for another hour or two when the doctor comes out, blood on his scrubs.

"We need a donor, he's losing to much blood"

Soda jumps up and raises his hand. "I'm a universal donor."

The doctor takes him away into another room. I sigh and look over at Ponyboy. He didn't look really comfortable squeezed in that little chair. I push two other chairs together and make a small bed. I walk over to Pony and lift him carefully not to wake him. I put him in the chairs and he yawned and stretched out a bit. He fell right back to sleep.

Soda came out looking a little pale, but otherwise fine. He sat next to me and munched on a cookie the doctor gave him. We wait another hour and the doctor comes back in.

"How is he?" Dally asks jumping up.

"He's doing fine. We fixed the bleeding and removed the spleen. He's in his room. He'll be a little sore for a while, but he'll be just fine." He says calmly.

"Thanks doctor." I say.

"You can go see him now, just try not to wake him." We nod and get up to see Johnny. I go over to Pony and shake him.

"I'm-I'm awake!" he sputters as he falls out of the chairs.

"Nice one smarty."

**Please Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pony's POV

Johnny woke up after about two hours. He was really tired and groggy. His side hurt him too. The doctor told him not to move, but of course, he didn't listen.

"OWW!" Johnny yelled as he sat up.

"What did you do?" Dally asked him.

"Nothing, when do I get out of here? I'm feeling better!" he says. I smirk. Johnny had been like this for two days now. He was getting restless and wanted out. Darry was thinking the same thing. Our insurance was paying for the bills since Johnny's parents wouldn't even care if Johnny was dead or alive. Darry thought of Johnny like another kid brother, but hospital bills add up, and he and Soda were working overtime to pay for them and the bills that we already had. And social services weren't too happy with us because of us paying for the hospital bills.

"You're getting out in a few minutes. Quit gabbing." Dally says putting his feet up on the bed. A nurse walks in and checks Johnny's bandages.

"Now, no sitting up to fast, no walking around, running around, and try to not turn around too much when you sleep." She says.

"Yes, ma'am." He says.

She smiles at him and goes to the hallway. She brings out a wheelchair and parks it by the bed.

"Lean on me, and we'll get you in the chair." She says. Johnny puts his arm over her shoulders and lets her ease him down in the wheelchair.

"Now, you're ride is outside. Take it easy for the next week and you'll be fine." She tells him.

"Thanks." He says. I get up and so does Dally. We follow the nurse and Johnny outside where Darry and Sodapop were waiting for us.

"Ready to go?" Darry asks.

"Yeah, thanks for doing all this guys. I know you didn't have to…."

"Johnny, stop. You're like a brother to us." Soda says. "It does matter if you don't have the same last name, or blood. You're a Curtis, kinda."

"Thanks guys." Johnny says. Darry rubs his hair.

"Don't mention it kid."

**I know it's a short ending, but it's time for this to end. Thanks for the Reviews! **


End file.
